Midnight Creature
by Der Adler des Mondes
Summary: Writing exercise that turned into a drabble. This you might enjoy reading, its about a creature which for little I hide the identity of.I may go forward and make a full story if i find a beta and be suitably motivated. Rated M for some gore. Edited
1. Chapter 1

The Story of The Midnight Creature

The creature weaved through the snowy forest, in the depths of the night, as the moon glinted of his midnight black fur.

The creature moved gracefully in the stillness of the full moon night, taking great care to be silent in his hunt for prey. He had spotted a full grown buck earlier, and was trailing it as the unsuspecting animal trailed the herd. The creature easily was taller than the buck, being much bigger than his average species. The buck paused its trek near an almost frozen river, to take a small drink. The creature steadied himself, preparing to strike if an opportunity arises. One thing he has learned over the centuries, is that patience is _defiently_ a virtue. The buck suddenly pricks up, and realizes how far from the herd he is. At the same moment, the creature _pounces_ onto the buck, digging his fangs deeply into the buck's neck, squeezing the life out of it. As quickly as it began, the deed was done, the buck's blood was scattered onto the snow coloring it red. The creature proceeded to enjoy his meal, ripping apart flesh and chewing on the bone.

When the creature was done, he harshly dragged the rotting corpse with him through the snow creating a blood trail, to a cave entrance that is covered with trees in the front. The color of the cave blending in with the mountain, barely giving away the presence of it. The creature pulled the corpse onto the others that he has collected over the months, and went to light slumber.

The wolf heard the morning before he ever saw it, the early morning tweets of the birds he could hear in his lonely cave. When he glanced up he saw the horizon, with the light's rays like hands reaching out into the sky. The morning was blissfully cool, and it appeared that it snowed a bit during his slumber. The wolf got up tiredly to start another day, to continue surviving. The wolf sniffed the air and immediately smelled a scent that was very familiar and spelled danger into his mind. The scent of Man. He quietly went out of his cave, taking great care to cover up his giant paw prints and settled nestled in a bunch of bushes, and waited. He was soon rewarded, a human being approached this cave and appeared to have a little black device, with a long thing sticking out on it. He was talking to it, and soon there were more people, with different things that the wolf didn't know about. Even theses humans looked different from the ones he was familiar with so long ago. After waiting for nightfall, he slowly and quietly got away and ran off to search for a new home.

The wolf ran this time, not caring for silence but speed. Tonight the moon barely shined, the clouds covered what did shine, so the great beast blended in as a nightmare of the night. As he was running through the snow, as the forest passed by. He noticed the snow started to melt, and when he finally did stop, he was in an unknown _green _forest. As he was standing, he finally did test the area with his nose. He smelled new creatures that he hasn't met before, and most of all the continuing scent of mankind all across.

The wolf explored his new surroundings, seeking shelter in order to sleep for dawn approached and he was tired. As the sun reached for the top, the wolf found his new home. But it was guarded. A clever fox guarded his foxhole, and the wolf was determined to take over that home. The wolf knew he could easily overpower the fox, he was defiantly stronger and much much bigger than that silly fox. But he wanted to play a game. The wolf growled loud enough so the fox could hear it, startling it and alerting to it of a danger. Not to his surprise, but satisfaction more foxes appeared their red fur becoming one massive fur ball. Those five foxes had no chance. The wolf snarled, and chased them all into the dwelling trapping them, and dooming them. One by one, they would try to come out and each time the wolf would be ready for them. Before anyone knew it, the wolf had killed all the foxes, letting their blood seep into the forest floor. The wolf ate two of the foxes, then proceeded to snuggle in his temporary home.

As the morning passed by, the wolf silently slept. But unknown to him a crisis will soon be played out in the air. A huge plane that carried 198 passengers and crew soared through the sky. The plane was flying over a foresty land and the passengers we enjoying the view. Suddenly, the pilots of the plane started talking, with panic in their voice. The passengers could see what was happening, their engine had caught on fire and was consuming the wing of the plane heading right towards them. The pilots shut of the engine and attempted to land in the nearby lake, the big steel beast groaned as they tried to stabilize it and land.

The wolf heard loud sounds, so loud that he felt his eardrum would burst. He went out and looked up, only to see a steel bird covered in fire while falling to the ground., straight towards the lake. The wolf was curious, never seeing such a contraption before. He ran straight the lake down the hill he was on. When the wolf arrived, he saw the plane's tail end stick out of the burning wreckage that was slowly sinking into the lake. He could smell death, he smelled that things died. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shape floating. It looked like a doll, but the wolf sniffed towards it and smelled life. The wolf jumped into the lake with a great big splash, and swam towards the shape. When he arrived at the shape, he noticed it was a boy possibly only 10-14 years old. He swam back to the shore with metallic haired boy, and laid him on the shore as he tried to dry himself. The boy was thin, and seemed a little muscular but not much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy was covered with that scent. A very dangerous scent : the scent of Man. The wolf did not know exactly why he felt protective of the human, but he did so. The wolf sniffed the boy and after cautious consideration bit the top of the boy's shirt and carefully attempted to bring the boy into his little home. As the wolf pulled, the sounds of the shirt tearing could be heard. While the boy was being dragged across the forest floor.

After several minutes of patient pulling the wolf reached his den. The wolf after glancing at the boy quickly rushed into his home and patted around to get a feel for the home. Satisfied the wolf pulled the boy into his home and settled him into a corner. A cooling breeze began to blow in the den as the wolf was finishing his task. Instinctively the wolf curled up by the boy and tried to keep him warm.

When night fell, was when the boy began to come to. He woke up slowly, and the wolf just stared at the awakening boy .The boy looked around and upon seeing unfamiliar surroundings let out a cry. This cry startled the wolf and he backed up cautiously. This is when the boy first noticed the silhouette of the black wolf eyeing him with curiosity. The boy did not know what to do; it was incredibly dark making it impossible for him to tell what's in the den with him. The boy remained remarkably calm in hopes whatever is in the den with him would just go away. In the meantime the wolf was astonished. He never had seen a human who did not harm him as soon as they realized what he was. Thinking back, he remembered the heat from things on the ground in the human areas. The wolf suddenly had an idea and burst out of the den. He quickly collected branches and brought them into the den. The branches were of all shapes, sizes and deposited in front of the boy. The wolf having finished his task nudged the boy with his snout to the pile of branches. The boy complied and realized quite suddenly what the wolf wanted him to do. The boy took a few branches and set them in a smaller pile from the rest. While taking another and turned it back and forth as to make the miracle that the humans had. Within a few peaceful minutes the miracle was revealed: fire. The small fire unveiled the den the wolf occupied which was somewhat spacious and the wolf himself. At first the boy was frighten to be face to face with a terrible beast of the night, but then remembered the actions of this beast. This was no beast this was his savior. The boy then petted the wolf and the wolf returned it with a lick to the face. The wolf did not know where the lick came from, the feeling he was getting intrigued him. It was good it felt good. The duo slept side by side.

Come morning's dawn, the birds sang their wake up calls. The wolf woke up bright and early. His stomach rumbled as he turned and watched the human boy sleep by the put out fire. A sudden smell hit him and he was off. The wolf dashed into the forest after that innocent creature's blood. The creature mentioned was rabbit. The rabbit dodged left and right and tried to run as fast he could hop. The wolf was right on his tail never taking his eyes off the rabbit. Then, the rabbit made a mistake and the wolf lunged right onto the rabbit. After a small struggle the rabbit was dead.

With food in mouth, he went back to the den to see the boy rise up. He deposited the rabbit in front of the boy, while the boy just stared at him. After moments of staring the boy took the rabbit and set it aside. He then took from the pile of branches from last night and created a new fire. However this time, he took an extra branch and pull rabbit meet on it. In this way he cooked his meat. When the meat was cooked the boy gave some to the wolf. The wolf smelled it curiously and he was drooling. The food smelled wonderful and he quickly gulped it down in one bite.

After breakfast, the boy got up and went out of the den to see trees all around. The wolf could tell he was worried and scared. The boy looked towards the sky and the horizon in the hopes of seeing something the wolf did not fully comprehend. The boy then patted the wolf and through his body language wanted the wolf to come. He started walking and the wolf cautiously followed/


End file.
